


Heat burst

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Tanaka - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega!Yachi, Tanaka suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Oh, this can’t be fucking happening.“Senpai…”Shit.





	Heat burst

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. yachi and rare pairs and my crippling weakness for abo verse

Oh, this can’t be fucking happening.  
  
“Senpai…”  
  
_Shit_.  
  
Tanaka isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to do. He can’t just shove her off of him- he doesn’t want to hurt her or anything. Hell, he doesn’t even really want to touch her- not when she’s like this.  
  
Well. He does. But that’s- that can’t be helped. Not when she’s in his lap and nuzzling against him like some kind of goddamn cat, nosing against his neck and whining as she tries to scent herself.  
  
He’s pretty sure his cheeks are brick red. He doesn’t think he can be blamed for it but he’s still relieved as hell that Noya isn’t around to tease him while he’s already suffering through this.  
  
“Senpai...smell so good...please…”  
  
Tanaka curls his fingers into his palms in an effort to keep from touching her and jerks his head to the side, trying _really_ fucking hard to ignore the scent that’s getting stronger and stronger.  
  
She smells really good, too.  
  
“Ya-Yacchan,” he stutters out, nervous sweat beginning to drip down the back of his neck. “You- you need to get off of me.”  
  
A whimper from her and she presses her face more firmly against his neck, hot breath dusting over his throat when she takes a shaky breath. It tickles a little and does a few other things to make him flush darker, make him begin to sweat bullets.  
  
“Alpha, please,” she mumbles. Her lips brush against his skin with the words and Tanaka is pretty sure his soul is close to ascension when she- cute, sweet, innocent little _Yachi Hitoka_ \- grinds against his thigh and whimpers. “I need- I need- _please_.”  
  
Shit. Fuck. _Shit_.  
  
Fucking heats.  
  
Tanaka breathes deep in an effort to center his admittedly poor self-control and it turns out to be a _really_ bad idea because her scent just fucking _floors_ him. It’s so thick and heady and needy and she smells so _good_ \- like lemons and vanilla and a thousand different desserts.  
  
Tanaka swallows and his throat runs dry, his heart begins to beat fast and loud. He can feel himself starting to react and that’s _bad_. That’s so fucking bad. This is _Yachi_ and she’s his kohai and yeah she’s cute as hell but this- this whimpering and grinding and nosing against his scent glands- can’t happen.  
  
“I-I’ll be good,” she whispers, fingers curling and clinging onto his shirt. “ _Alpha_ , I’ll be good. I- I promise. Please. _Please_. I need-”  
  
Yachi cuts herself off and then she _moans_ , the sound so fucking whiny and sweet and _god_ does she smell so good. Cute little omega is just _ready_ to be bred. He needs-  
  
Tanaka shakes his head to dislodge those hormone drenched thoughts creeping into his mind and desperately looks around the gym, prays to every god above that someone will come in and save him from this.  
  
Luckily, a savior steps into the gym to rescue him.  
  
Unluckily, though, a savior arrives in the form of one smirking Tsukishima.  
  
Fucking four eyed brat.  
  
Tanaka has just enough self-control left to not snarl and growl at the blonde when he walks over but something definitely possessive and territorial snaps through him and he’s left digging his nails deep into his palms so he doesn’t grab onto Yachi and pull her closer like instinct is screaming at him to.  
  
“Having trouble?” Tsukishima drawls, lips curled up in that shit eating way that Tanaka hates.  
  
“Get- get her off of me,” Tanaka snaps. He’s pretty damn sure the red on his cheeks is beginning to creep down his neck but he can’t care when he’s having to grit his teeth and tense up in an effort not to touch his sweet, heat addled kohai. “ _Now_.”  
  
Tsukishima flinches at the Command and the blonde scowls as he bends down, long arms wrapping around Yachi. It’s such a fucking relief when she’s lifted from his lap but it makes Tanaka’s hackles rise as well, a growl ripping from his throat when Yachi whimpers and her scent flickers into distress.  
  
“ _No-No!_ Senpai. _Alpha_. Please- _please_. I-I’ll be _good_! Please, I _need_.”  
  
The begging hits Tanaka like a fucking brick and his lips pull back into a snarl before he can help it, baring his teeth as he glares up at Tsukishima. Yachi struggles in Tsukishima’s arms, weak and pathetic as she reaches out to Tanaka with an anxious whine.  
  
“Alpha, _please-_ ”  
  
“ _Get her the fuck out of here_ ,” Tanaka barks at Tsukishima, nails digging deeper into palms. He’s half-aware of the blood beginning to bead up but his attention is much more centered on pressing back the instinct to tackle Tsukishima to the ground and mount the (now crying- _fuck_ ) omega. “ _Go_!”  
  
Tsukishima’s shoulders jerk and, for just a moment, Tanaka feels guilty. But then Yachi sobs and Tsukishima begins to walk out of the gym in quick, long strides and all that is left in Tanaka is _fury_ over _his_ omega being taken from him by some weak little beta bas-  
  
No, shit, _no_. Yachi is _not_ his.  
  
Tanaka swallows and closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths as he tries to steady himself. It’s hard with Yachi’s scent lingering in the normally sweat filled air but he manages to even himself out after a few minutes, his anger draining from him and his heart slowing down to a normal beat.  
  
And then he’s just left with embarrassment over the incident and a shit ton of guilt over the fact that his dick is still hard and way too visible in his shorts.  
  
Shit.  
  
Tanaka huffs and he stands up from the court floor, running a hand over his head and trying almost desperately to forget the way Yachi felt on top of him, how fucking _good_ she had smelled and how needy her little begging was.  
  
He’s not going to be able to face her once she comes back to school after her heat.  
  
Tanaka scowls and shakes his head, drags a hand down his face and tells himself to just forget about it. This shit happens all the time.  
  
It’s just the first time it’s happened to _him_.  
  
His cheeks redden a bit more but, before he can think about it more, his phone goes off and he’s given a distraction from the scent of lemons clinging to his shirt and the phantom feeling of lips on his neck.  
  
“Ryuu, where are ya? They’re gonna run out of pork buns.”  
  
“Um-” Fuck, his voice is still a little growly. He clears his throat to try again. “I’ll be there in a sec. Don’t let Hinata eat ‘em all.”  
  
“No promises.”  
  
Noya hangs up and Tanaka takes a deep breath before sliding his phone into his pocket and then bringing his hands up to smack his cheeks and center his focus.  
  
Right. It happened. It’s over with. Time to move on.  
  
Tanaka nods to himself in determination and leaves the gym without a look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
